


Perfection

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was something about him that made him want to to just rip and pull that perfect hair of his, and this time, it wasn't Spock who he had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: For the new movie  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or its characters.  
> A/N: Written for a prompt on the 'strek_id_kink' meme and xposted to the other kink memes 'trekkink' and 'st_aos_kink' on livejournal.

"Captain James Tiberius Perfect Hair." That's what Scotty had called him and it was true, his hair was perfect. Maybe that's why he had become so fixated with other people's hair, especially if they kept it perfect and maintained it like he did. One example was Spock. There were times Spock would make him so mad that he wanted to just rip those perfect little bangs off his head. Then there was Khan, Khan with that smug look on his face, that arrogance and his always perfect dark hair. Kirk found himself just itching to get his hands on it.

"What are you going to do, _Captain_?” Khan said in a mocking tone that showed he wasn’t impressed or afraid but instead, amused.  “Are you going to punch me until your arm grows weak? Surely you want to." Khan taunted from behind his glass prison.

Kirk didn't gratify Khan with a response, not just yet. Instead he ordered security to put him in manacles with his hands behind his back instead of the usual front. Once he saw to it that security did their job, Kirk left briefly and then returned to brig. Upon returning, he then ordered everyone, including Spock and brig personnel to leave. When everyone was gone, Kirk reopened the door to Khan's cell. Kirk stopped in front of Khan and stood face to face. The man dwarfed him but he didn't care. Kirk wasn't scared or intimidated. He was something else entirely.

"Oh I want to punch you but....." Kirk reached out behind Khan's head. He grabbed a handful of hair and gave it a rough pull.

Khan winced, showing teeth but kept his icy blue eyes on Kirk. He was intrigued. He knew Kirk couldn’t hurt him. If he wanted to, he knew he could easily subdue Kirk with a head butt or a kick but his curiosity got the best of him.  He allowed Kirk to continue and have his way.

“But what?” Khan asked.

“There are other things I wish to do.” Kirk said, now soothing Khan’s scalp by rubbing his fingers on it. Khan’s hair was so long and so silky. Kirk couldn’t help but give it another harsh pull.

Khan looked at him through narrowed eyes with his head dipped back. “Then do your worse. I can take it.” Khan said through grit teeth.

Kirk withdrew his hand from Khan’s head. “I bet you can.” He said almost sing song. A smile tugged at Kirk’s lips.

His eyes followed the movements of his hands as he traced the firm muscles of Khan’s shoulders and chest trough his tight Starfleet shirt. He pressed and squeezed, feeling Khan’s breath hitch as his hands drifted over his abs and down to the waistband Khan’s tight pants. He effortlessly unbuttoned them, unzipped and pulled them down to Khan’s knees along with Khan’s underwear. Kirk was pleased to see Khan already semi-hard. Kirk looked up, meeting Khan’s blue eyes and shoved him back. Khan fell backwards upon his cell bed and sat, glaring up at Kirk.

Kirk reached into his pocket and took out a packet of lube that he got from his quarters when he had left the brig earlier. Khan’s eyes widened but only for a moment as Kirk tore it open with his teeth and squeezed some of the contents onto his fingers. Kirk kneeled down, his deep blue eyes still fixated on Khan’s face as he coated Khan’s hard cock with the gel. Khan breathed hard through his nose and kept his mouth closed tight to prevent himself from moaning. He wasn’t going to let Kirk win this. He wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of a response even though he loved the feel of Kirk’s hand squeezing and stroking his cock.

Kirk liked it this way. Khan’s defiance would make it all the more enjoyable when he finally gave in. Kirk stood to his feet, taking off his shirt and then his boots. He couldn’t tell if Khan was watching him in anger or lust as he slowly took off his pants and tossed them to the ground. Khan didn’t budge as Kirk climbed upon his lap. With one hand, Kirk held Khan’s cock. With the other, he steadied himself by holding onto Khan’s shoulders as he lowered down onto Khan’s awaiting cock.

He dipped his head back and moaned once Khan was fully sheathed inside of him. He heard a whimper that was barely audible and couldn’t help but smile. Khan was going to prove harder to break than he had anticipated. Kirk rocked his hips and moved up and down, slowly sliding up Khan’s cock and letting gravity push him deep on his way down. Khan was so big and so thick that it made him feel deliciously full with every stroke. Kirk rode him faster, his body slapping against Khan’s as he slammed down on top of him. Although Khan didn’t make a sound, his body was betraying him.

Khan started to thrust up, meeting Kirk thrust for thrust. His breathing was deep and instead of leaning away, he was leaning into Kirk’s touch. Kirk wanted to make him moan. He wanted to make him beg. He wanted Khan to _need_ Kirk, need Kirk to make him cum. Khan with his expressionless face was starting to piss Kirk off. He wanted some kind of reaction and not just the breathing, the thrust of Khan’s hips or the feeling of his hard cock inside of him. None of that was enough. That hair was still perfect. That hair is what pissed Kirk off the most. Reaching up, Kirk grabbed and handful of Khan’s hair and pulled. Khan’s mouth opened and a long drawn out moan escaped his lips. Taking advantage of the opportunity, Kirk smashed his lips against Khans. Khan kissed him back hard, moaning into Kirk’s mouth as he tasted him with his tongue.

Kirk pulled Khan’s hair roughly once more, causing Khan to wince as his head was pulled back. Khan’s eyes were wide and his lips were swollen and red. Kirk growled and licked Khan’s exposed neck before sucking hard against the column and biting. The pleasure of Kirk’s hot body all around him squeezing and stroking, the stinging pain from his head and neck was all too much. Khan looked up to the ceiling, his eyes unseeing and with his mouth open wide, came inside of Kirk with a shout. His body jerked and he pushed up his hips as Kirk rode him through it. The feel of Khan filling him, the blissed out look on Khan’s face and that hair completely messy and all over the place, messy because of him was enough to send Kirk close the edge. Kirk wrapped his hand around his cock and with a few quick strokes he found himself cumming against his hand and belly.

He leaned in, resting his head upon Khan’s shoulder to catch his breath. He could feel Khan’s breathing slow down and even out. He inhaled deep, taking in Khan’s scent before leaning back and climbing off of him. Kirk got dressed without saying a word. Khan stood silently, his pants and underwear down at his ankles, his shirt wrinkled against his stomach and his hair a complete mess and falling against his face. His eyes studied Kirk as Kirk redressed him and straightened his clothes. Kirk moved in close enough so that they were almost kissing and finger combed Khan’s hair back to its previous state of perfection.

“Don’t try to escape.” Kirk warned.

Khan smirked and whispered. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed. Thank You


End file.
